


mornings like these

by Pyrrti



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, Not Beta Read, POV Second Person, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrrti/pseuds/Pyrrti
Summary: You wake up your face buried into his hair, wrapped around his back. Felix is still asleep. It’s rare for you to wake up before him so you shuffle just a bit closer and enjoy your shared warmth.





	mornings like these

You wake up your face buried into his hair, wrapped around his back. Felix is still asleep. It’s rare for you to wake up before him so you shuffle just a bit closer and enjoy your shared warmth. You lay there listening him breathe until he finally starts to stir and shift against you. He raises his hand, tangling his fingers into your hair.

”Morning,” you murmur, pressing a gentle kiss on to his neck.

He hums a short little sound of acknowledgement. You smile. He shifts again and you finally notice your hardness nestled between you two. You press closer to him and press another kiss on to his neck. You rise up to lean over him.

”Hey, Felix,” you say, ”can I?”

“I don’t know, _can_ you?” he answers. You whine and collapse on him. He starts snickering.

“You’re _so_ _mean_.”

His chuckles fade away soon though he keeps smiling.

“Yeah, ok,” he says and turns just enough to kiss you.

You trade lazy kisses for a while before you move down to kiss his neck. Your hand begins to wander from his arm to his chest and down to his stomach pausing every once in a while in places Felix likes it most. He feels soft and relaxed and lets out quiet hums of pleasure. They turn into a gasp when your hand finally reaches between his legs. It’s just a slight touch, your fingers grazing the skin.

You pause to reach for the small bottle of oil in the between of the mattress and the headboard. You pour it on your hand and spread it on yourself before you reach over Felix and with a few strokes spread the rest of the oil on him. It makes him squirm. He lifts his leg and hooks it behind yours.

Pressing an open mouthed kiss on his shoulder you help his leg higher up your thigh. Felix reaches up to tug gently your hair again. You begin to sink into him slowly but steadily and you follow his hold to kiss him. When you have fully entered you stop moving to enjoy the closeness. You are both breathing more heavily.

“_Sylvain_,” he says tugging your hair, “move already.”

You chuckle. Giving him another kiss, you slowly withdraw before pushing back in just as slow. He gasps quietly. You bury your face into his hair and let your hand wander stroking and pressing and massaging him. There’s no rush so you keep moving in that slow pace. Felix moves with you, and you listen to his gasps and moans. You feel the pressing warmth grow with every thrust so you start to add a bit more strength behind them. His thigh trembles more and more the closer you get to the finish. You move your hand from his chest downwards to stroke him and Felix gasps and stills except for the small twitches of his hips. You follow him over the edge as he tightens around you and you pull him into a kiss.

You lay there listening each other to catch your breath. You don’t want to move away from the warmth just yet so you nuzzle Felix’ hair and hold him tighter against you. You hear him huff in amusement before relaxing.

The morning sun shines outside.


End file.
